Suitcases, bags and other types of luggage are typically subjected to considerable abuse and rough handling during travel. For example, luggage may be casually handled by many different persons other than its owner, including skycaps, airline baggage handlers, cab and bus drivers and bellhops. Additionally, travel bags are often moved by conveyers and other mechanical freight handlers and such items may be stored and transported in various types of vehicle trunks and cargo holds. Under these circumstances, most luggage is likely to be dropped, jostled and impacted by other items repeatedly during a trip. As a result of this rough treatment the luggage eventually becomes soiled and accumulates a multitude of scratches, scuffs and other marks. This obviously detracts from the appearance of, and otherwise damages the luggage, which is usually quite costly to repair or replace. In an attempt to address this problem, a number of luggage protectors have been developed. To date, these protectors typically utilize a flexible plastic or fabric material that does not adequately prevent damage to the bag from human and mechanical sources. It is also usually quite awkward and time consuming to remove such protectors from the luggage. This presents a serious inconvenience when baggage inspection is required, such as at airport customs gates. Furthermore, conventional luggage protectors are constructed from a generally opaque material, which obscures the suitcase or bag. This defeats the entire purpose of using an ornamentally attractive and aesthetically pleasing piece of luggage. Moreover, bags protected by opaque covers are more likely to be overlooked or confused in a hectic airport or bus terminal.